transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Variable-terminus spacebridge?
Ruins of Retoris A metallic wasteland lies before you. The ancient remains of bombed out buildings, and hollow skeletal remains of skyscrapers that populated this city-state is all that is left to tell the tale of this once thriving metropolis. Segments of the skyways that used to provide roadways for the inhabitants of Retoris can be seen scattered all over the region, having fallen apart either due to war or the passing of time without maintenance. Travel in this area is no more or less dangerous as it would be expected in other similar ruined cityscapes on Cybertron. The expansive Tunnel of Retoris can be seen looming overhead the ruins of Retoris and it travels all the way north towards the direction of the city-state of Iacon. There are several entrance points strategically located throughout Retoris, all of which are heavily guarded by Autobot security forces. Retoris has been abuzz with activity lately, with the Autobots doing what they can to re-fortify it. It's been a few megacycles since Perceptor brought the mysterious ancient device from THX-11 back to Cybertron, and apparently he's decided it's safe to test it. Well, like, -really- test to see if he could control it, unlike last time. Thus, he is busily powering up the strange disc-shaped device, having just perfected the new control array he'd designed. The odd projectile that protrudes from one side of the giant disc is directed at a slightly upward incline. It actually resembles a cannon of sorts, and it -could- be considered that, though it wasn't exactly intended to be a weapon. The subspace conduit is locked in, and the device is powering up. Gumby technicians scurry about, checking the monitoring equipment and various datafeeds. Unlike many of Perceptor's more recent endeavours, he doesn't seem to have a problem with his comrades knowing all about -this- particular project. In fact, the large device has been brought into a large open bunker. Though underground, it's far from secret. The shielding is more for protection in case something goes terribly wrong than for keeping the operation clandestine. There are more than just technicians about, however, since according to Perceptor's reports regarding this technology, if he's successful in manipulating it, he should be able to create what he called a 'variable-terminus spacebridge', or a spacebridge that could open to just about anywhere instead of having a fixed terminus like the others. It could change everything! Thus, a crowd composed mostly of gumbies has gathered to see if it would -really- work as Perceptor had predicted. The official reason for Grapple's presence had been to initially make certain that there weren't any cracks or holes in the shielding. Who better than someone with knowledge about construction? Still, he takes it all with a bit of a grumpy attitude; no chance for any sort of artistic endeavor here, so perhaps he isn't quite as excited as Perceptor is about this. Still, he glances at the spacebridge enough times that the curiosity is clear; hey, a spacebridge that could open anywhere? Why, what could possibly go wrong with THAT? And some Bots where here to actually handle the labor. Horsepower's name could of easily been Workhorse and no one would of noticed a difference. As is he was using his hook and boom to hoist a support strut into place so a couple of workers could fasten it down according to Grapple's archectual indications. Once the shielding is properly anchored the techs unhook the chains and the mechanic transforms. Dusts his large hands off a few times as he trots over to the others, and gives Grapple a pat on the shoulder as he drawls, "Ah reckon it ain't as purdy as y'all would like, but it'll get the job done. That's the important part, eyup." The wrecker rig heaves up and rearranges into a heavy Autobot form. F-35B Lightning II is on a standard high speed, high altitude overflight. She is not a spy plane, but she does have Scouting equipment (which is unfortunately set to sasspants). the Autobots will likely be aware that she is doing her overflight, if they are looking, but she also doesn't care, because it is a simple matter for her to push up into orbit, and then she'd be gone. Kind of weird energy readings down there, though, according to her Scouting equipment. Whatever it is would be a few levels down, though. Worth her time to investigate or not? Hmm. Grapple glances up at the pat on his shoulder; he's actually pouting, now. "I suppose you are right." An only slightly overdramatic sigh. "Still, it would have been nice for there to be -some-thing." If someone were to look close enough, they might notice some of the connecting shield plates have little swirly etchings on them. Contrail is not alone. At a different angle, Snowblind is also tracking the situation. Horsepower chuckles a bit. "Maybe for times like this ya autta learn blowtorch scultin' or some such." Somehow, that only makes Grapple pout worse. "There is no... Finesse in that." Perceptor nods to his comrades as he begins calibrating the control array. It is just about ready. "Thank you for your assistance, Horsepower, Grapple." At Grapple's sighs, he attempts to encourage him. "Ah, Grapple, but you must remember the monumental importance of this operation! If we succeed in manipulating this technology, we may well be able to travel anywhere in the universe using the unique substance this device generates. Consider it a privilege to have been selected to assist in my efforts." Grapple gives Perceptor a deadpan stare. Unamused architect is unamused. Well, at least he stops sighing. Horsepower just slaps a palm to his faceplate at Perceptor's 'encouragement'. Something about 'typical nerd-bot' can be heard muffled behind his hand as he grunts, before lowering it to watch F-35B Lightning II pauses over the area because Snowblind is in the area and also because Snowblind is saying some really dumb stuff on the radio. In case Triggerhappy shows up to MURDER SNOWBLIND, maybe Contrail should be around to pick up the pieces. There's a fine line between an agent provocateuse and a memory, after all. Contrail hangs in a high loiter. As Snowblind descends toward the facility, she might notice several vulnerabilities in the surface just above where the energy signatures are coming from. Well, it wasn't a surprise--Retoris was still in the process of being rebuilt. There are security systems, but nothing she can't slip past far enough to be able to see what's going on down there. Perceptor isn't -that- concerned about the Decepticons or anyone else for that matter knowing he has the tech. After all, he knew they were already aware that he'd taken the device from THX-11. Meanwhile, Perceptor just gives Horsepower and Grapple a blank look, as if he wasn't really sure how to interpret their body language. Grapple stands there and pouts for a good few seconds more. Then, he simply turns away from Perceptor -- not even trying to explain -- and just goes back to helping with the build. If he even notices any Decepticons in the area, he doesn't show it. Maybe he's too busy moping. Perceptor sighs at Grapple, unsure of what more to say to him, then turns back to the machinery and begins the power-up sequence. The reactor begins to thrum to life as the mysterious substance is synthesized within, preparing to be deployed through the cannon-shaped projectile. Snowblind goes silent running. After stirring the Decepticon communications a little and settling herself fully 'on the outs' with them for any potential interceptors, she focuses on the task at hand. Moving with noiseless flight, she hovers down to the planet's surface taking a specific path to avoid visual detection, transforming. Horsepower just sighs and rolls his optics a bit at both of them, folding his arms across his chest and waiting to see if he's going to be needed to keep something from breaking in a spectacular fashion. The drone splits in two places and unfolds into a female robot. F-35B Lightning II sighs and decides to follow Snowblind down. She does a vertical landing and then transforms into a car, which will be more inconspicuous in Autobot territory. So now Snowblind has a car following her slowly, its headlights and sirens off. Snowblind is just so... erratic. Which is not unusual behaviour for a Decepticon. It just bears watching. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Snowblind is aware of Contrail's presence pretty quickly. Hard to miss a car following you. She turns and approaches the car quietly, bringing one long, pointy finger to her visor, as if to shhhhh. The visor flickers with light and she moves her hands away. Text is scrolling along her "face" as a message to Contrail. Running silent. Orders from Shockwave. Pose as potential defector. Earn Autobot trust. Watch Perceptor. Everything I have said and done is planned. Lamborghini Gallardo replies to Snowblind in quick binary flashes of her headlights. So. Do you want me to try to kill you, then? And the gumbies fix their optics upon the strange cannon as it powers up, getting ready to fire. One of them approaches Perceptor with bright optics and pipes, "So how's this thing work?" Clearly he's a scientist-in-the-making who idolizes one of the smartest people in the known universe. You shouldn't blame him. Perceptor nods and obliges, explaining things in layman terms. "Well, if everything proceeds as planned, the substance should be housed within a container that will be fired from that projectile," he says, indicating the cannon-like structure attached to the giant disc. "A small explosive inside of the pod will go off, destroying the container and igniting the substance, which will in turn create a spacebridge to Earth at a specific location not far from Metroplex that I have designated. If all that happened, Perceptor would consider it a successful experiment. He thinks. Snowblind shakes her head. That would be a bit premature. Especially considering that I have sensed Perceptor below. She turns around and continues towards an open gap in the repairs, to make her way inside the facility. Lamborghini Gallardo ceases following Snowblind. /If/ Snowblind is actually acting on Shockwave's orders, it would not do to be seen in company with Snowblind. However, it is possible that Snowblind is lying about acting on Shockwave's orders. It is possible that Shockwave thinks Snowblind is acting on his orders, but she is just going to defect for real. It could be a trap down there, set up by Snowblind's Autobot friends. Contrail transforms and circles around, looking for another way down. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. "Or it all blows up and we gotta start over from scratch.." Horsepower pauses. ".. Wait, that's Wheeljack's work. Nev'rmind." Grapple lets out a snort at Horsepower's words. He mumbles what sounds suspiciously like 'I wouldn't be surprised if it DID explode'. His pouting might be getting a bit far, now. Contrail won't have too much trouble find another way down, since there are numerous cracks in the terrain above to be exploited. In fact, a broken maintenance tunnel is not far away. It's kind of a cramped fit but it would work. Down below, Perceptor gives Grapple a somewhat disdainful look while the architect wasn't looking, but it disappears quickly and is replaced by a more pleasant demeanor. "Ah, do not worry Horsepower. An explosion is unlikely." Well, maybe an explosion per se was unlikely, but if Ultra Magnus, Blades, or anyone else who had been around -last- time he'd fired this thing up were around, they might be worried. At any rate, the experiment proceeds just as Perceptor had described it, and the container is fired into the open space just above the Autobots in the room, igniting and expanding into a swirling mass of energy that eventually evolved into the space bridge he had described. In fact, a sillhouette of Autobot City can even be seen through it. So far, so good. And thus, the Decepticons approaching from above might be able to pick up on the spiking subspace energy signatures. Contrail has her smallish car mode specifically for driving down tunnels! So she transforms and does exactly that. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Snowblind's readings are going off the scale - she imagines Contrail is seeing that supernova of harmonics ahead as well. She tries to get closer - close enough to take pictures. She crawls through cracks and squeezes into small spaces. That thin, small body is coming in hand. Horsepower stares up at the vortex, and visage faintly outlined on the other side, rubbing the back of his helm with one hand. "Well Ah'll be a monkeywrench's uncle." It's actually working. Without exploding. He's too busy gawking to notice any unsavory sorts literally crawling between the cracks. Grapple is STARING at the opened portal with as much a shocked expression as possible. Wait, did he not expect it to work? Was he expecting it to go somewhere else? Is he just surprised that NOTHING EXPLODED? ..It's hard to say, only that the architect is gobsmacked. "Excellent..." Perceptor mutters to himself, quite pleased with the results of this. No one appears to notice Snowblind lurking in the cracks, since Grapple, Horsepower, and the gumbies are busy gawking while Perceptor is busy being elated that his experiment is working. So far, anyway. He repeats the process several times, opening the bridge to several different places that he had designated. Back to THX-11. Alkor Zephyr. Ether Climbs. Krithella IV. Neddron. Polyhex?! Right in the middle of the Decepticon stronghold? Could the Autobots very well waltz in through this portal and attack from within? Talk about the perfect ambush. It's tempting, and if a few of the more unsavory Autobots had been present they probably would've gone charging through without a moment's hesitation. Still, if the Decepticons figured out what the Bots had done, they might be able to waltz in from the -other- end and take the Autobots off guard in the same way. Might, but can't forget that Perceptor still has control of the bridge. Would it be in Snowblind's/Contrail's best interests to let Shockwave know what's happened and try to convince him to take advantage of the situation? Snowblind records and begins scanning. She dare not attempt to radio Contrail or anyone else. She cannot afford for a moment to give herself away. Lamborghini Gallardo does not see what /Snowblind/ sees, because in her car mode, her sensors aren't anything interesting. Only her jet mode is outfitted for Scouting, but the end of the tunnel eventually gives Contrail a perch where she can see with bog-standard boring normal optics what Perceptor is doing. That, alone, is enough. This discovery could change the future of warfare. Or doom the Empire. But... it doesn't fit with what Perceptor supposedly told Snowblind, either. And it's not blowing up either. Oddly enough Horsepower seems more reassured at this than the minature visual tour of the universe being given. Though not entirely. He's just glad to not have to try and piece together bizarre technologies again. "Ah reckon ya may just put the space taxies outta business with this one, pardner." Grapple sputters audibly for a moment, possibly trying to form some words. It takes a few tries before he actually gets it. "Is that...?" A moment of a dropped jaw. "...Are they able to see -us- from the other side..?" Snowblind keeps recording quietly. Perceptor is being scanned. Grapple is being scanned. Horsepower is being scanned. The machines around them are also being scanned. She considers sending a warning to headquarters... but she might tip off her presence. It's a high risk. Perceptor is busy taking detailed scans of everything as he has been for the past few kliks. "Mhm...yes, Grapple. That is indeed Polyhex." He considers the architect's question. "Hmmm...it is possible that anyone near the bridge may be able to see us with the same clarity we see them." Though it isn't much, only silhouettes with a few blurred details, though stuff that's -really- close to it can be made out quite well. That is, for the typical mech. One with enhanced vision might be able to see more. Ugh, nerds. Horsepower grunts and gives Perceptor a nudge. "That's all well and dandy, but maybe ya oughta change the location b'fore someone -does- notice. We don't need a detail abruptly stompin' in on our front lawn, nawp." Grapple stares at Perceptor in absolute shock for a moment. Still, some gears in his head must have found a way to turn... "Or for someone to come in and destroy your machine." Ooh, and he has personal experience there, yes siree. Yet, Grapple gives a deep, unsettled frown at Perceptor. Perhaps he's seen a few too many of his own constructs blown apart, or maybe he really just doesn't want to get in to a fight today. Either way, he takes a few good steps away from the portal. "Now pro'ly ain't a good time to get overconfident, Perc'ptor. How many -other- times has somethin' of no good come tumblin' outta these things?" Horsepower grunts, stepping back a bit as well. Though in his case it's to pull off his 'backpack' and drop it to the ground in front of him, letting it unfold into it's portable firebase formation. Just in slaggin' case. Snowblind risks a brief blip of communication. She attempts to try to get better scans of the device producing the portal for later study. So far she is doing rather well. Lamborghini Gallardo falls through a hole in the tunnel and ends up twenty stories down. Whoops! Getting back to the surface is going to take her a very, very long time. Combat: Horsepower compares his Technical to Snowblind's Intelligence: Success! While it's far from military interception hardware, Horsepower's portable minibase does have a wavelength scanner. Normally it's used for detecting emissions from anomolties that sometimes give off odd things like radiowaves or other such commonplace emissions. But it just happens to ping on a brief signal coming from somewhere -other- than the gateway or the other Autobot's presence, be it by sheer luck or its maintainer's wariness. "... Ah don't think we're 'lone down here no more." With a grunt he pulls a mag-light out of a compartment, flicks it on, and shines it at the cracks in the direction the brief signal was picked up from.... Snowblind shuts off her visor and goes still. She recalls her days stuck on Omicron Persei and begins shutting down all but the most vital systems. She could almost pass for dead. Grapple looks up in startled surprise at Horsepower's words. "What?" Then, he looks in the direction of the shine. "..Don't tell me.." He's already cringing a little at the very notion of combat. Not so much that he's -against- fighting as he knows he's terrible at it. Luckily for Snowblind, Perceptor is too absorbed in his experiment to notice anything. He nods at Horsepower. "Yes, I suppose you're right." And he goes to close off the bridge or open it to a different, neutral or Autobot-controlled location. ...Nothing happens. Perceptor doesn't look that alarmed, though. "Oh. Hmm...well, that's odd." He is still fiddling with the controls when Horsepower announces the presence of someone other than themselves. "...what?" he Horsepower doesn't see anything farther at first, but isn't convinced. He starts to trudge towards the cracks with his lights... but gets distracted and looks back when Perceptor says something to never ever -ever- want to hear a scientist or engineer say. Actually that would be 'Uh oh', but 'That's odd' is right up there. "Tarnation, Ah told ya shoulda kept it off once ya knew it was working." Grapple turns away from the light to look at Perceptor, practically mirroring Horsepower's concern. "Isn't there a way to power it down in order to simply.. Shut it off? A power source?" Oh, dear, he really doesn't know much about high-end science. Snowblind sends power back to a handful of parts. A long, thin black prehensile cable snakes from her back, and grabbing loose framework, begins to pull her body backwards, slowly. There is a faint shuffling noise she hopes will be missed in the concern over the device. "Er, well..." Perceptor stammers a bit. "You see, I am attempting to close the bridge, but the control array I installed isn't responding--I will attempt to interface directly with the device's built-in mechanisms." This fails as well, but the initial concern of the Decepticons detecting the bridge and using it to ambush them is soon overcome by much more urgent one... The portal energy is starting twist and contort; a dark spot appearing in the middle of it, and the images of Polyhex at the bridge's terminus begin to fade. -Now- Perceptor looks alarmed. "Good Primus..." If Grapple wasn't looking terribly concerned before, he certainly does now. "What? What's happening?" Is that a touch of panic in his voice? Horsepower forgets about finding that blip for the moment. "Don't just stand there gawkin' ya egghead, do somethin'." Snowblind pauses, and does not move any further. .... She may need to assist them. "I--I am!" Perceptor says, sounding more frantic by the astrosecond. "However, the bridge is collasping. I see no way to control it...Autobots, we must evacuate the premises immediately..." Uh-oh! Just like last time, the portal is imploding, and it's begun to pull the ceiling and walls in towards itself. Thus, the cracks Snowblind is hiding in are cracking even more, and the structure of the bunker is crumbling away beneath her. Strange thing is, though if this happened last time, wouldn't Perceptor have come up with a way to counter it or at least have anticipated it happening? Meanwhile, in Polyhex, on the other side of the bridge, the same thing is happening. A giant hole is appearing where the terminus was, pulling the nearby terrain down into it and any nearby structures/people. Anything pulled into the collapsing portal will be trappled in the void between time and space forever! Grapple glances from Horsepower to Perceptor and back again a few times. Then, he notices how things are buckling towards the portal. "..Yes. Evacuation seems like an absolutely grand idea right now." That was said with a completely calm tone; it might even be creepy. He's already shifting in to vehicle mode to zoom off! Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Snowblind immediately powers up and shoots hersel out of the crevice she was in and into the outskirts of the room. "Get out of here!" she shouts. "Perceptor try to shut that thing down, if you can't, I'll pull you out of here!" -- Wait, what the scrap? Isn't she supposed to be, you know, /helping/ Autobots to die? "Ah thought you said ya fixed that." Horsepower grunts, though it's more a statement than questioning, because there's not really time for it. "YA HEARD THE EGGHEAD!", he booms as loud as possible. "EVERAHONE OUTTA DA POOL!" He turns and transforms, backing into the firebase as he does so and it folds up into the rear section of the truck. Several techs throw some of their equipment on, then grab on themselves since they don't have terrestrial vehicle modes even as the wrecker starts truckin' (pun intended) for the exit. Horsepower drops his bulk to the pavement, converting into a modified wrecker rig. The gumbies start screaming and panicking just about now, as a few of them don't react fast enough and are sucked right in! A good number of them gladly hang onto Horsepower as he trucks out of there. Perceptor himself jumps onto a larger hoverdrone, but before he does so he activates the same compacting mechanism that he'd used before on that planetoid in THX-11. He can't just let that precious piece of technology get destroyed like this! But then someone is shouting at him and he looks up at Snowblind. Wait, what? She was offering to help him? Wasn't she a Decepticon? Interesting. Maybe she really had fallen that hard for the 'I'll give you the invulnerability tech' trick. "Er...thank you for the offer, however, if you desire to assist...please do so by assisting Horsepower in evacuating the other technicians and civilians." There's an ominous groan as the shielding tries to resist the inward pull of the collapsing portal. Just hope it holds long enough for everyone to get out. Random bits of debris clunk off Horsepower's plow and fenders, but he's putting that oversized engine into everything he's got and then some to haul those workers out. Grapple had never been very fast in vehicle mode. Heck, he's a -construction crane-. The last time he had entered any sort of competition based on speed, he nearly got in last. Nearly. Well, that's a story for another time. Pity those that did worse. At any rate, things are getting sucked in to a void and falling apart and a couple of gumbies grabbed hold of his crane along the way! He's actually going slower than Horsepower! Tires begin to skid against the suction power behind him.. Snowblind gives Horsepower a hand; using her 'movie tentacle' as it has been so aptly named OOCly, she lassos a few gumbies that were slipping and being pulled into the portal, pulling them back to Horsepower. "Are you sure you can't stop that thing?" she shouts to Perceptor. Being lightweight isn't helping here but she's putting in all of her strength! Using her clawed feet she digs into the metal floor and gets behind Grapple next, trying to help push him forward. Grapple is still skidding when the push from behind gives him a boost. "Wh --" he sputters and manages to somehow perform a double take in vehicle mode. "What..?!" Oh, was he just noticing Snowblind NOW? Talk about delayed reaction. "I.. I.. ... Thank you?!" The push helps, at any rate! Though, it gives a couple more gumbies time to grab on. Don't they have their own vehicle modes? "No..." Perceptor answers honestly. "However, there is no time to consider that." He starts to take off in the hovercraft as debris flies by. But he pauses for just a second, turning back toward Snowblind. "Thank you." And then he's off, with a few gumbies riding behind him. Fortunately, most of the civilians were evacuated with minimal injuries. The bridge itself eventually collasped fully and ceased to exist, though it left huge chasms at either terminus. Perceptor will perfect this technology some time, however. He -will-. It's too awesome to just let it collect dust, though most would probably disagree with him on that.... And now there's -another- hole to fill in, as if repairing the ruins wasn't enough work already! Grapple skids to an eventual halt by Perceptor and Horsepower. Well, them and a whole lot of vey lucky gumbies. He transforms to root mode, if only to stare at Snowblind as if she had grown extra limbs -- well, if she had grown UNEXPECTED extra limbs. He doesn't say anything, but it's clear he's kind of freaked out. The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! Snowblind dusts off her hands and shakes metal fragments out of her toe claws. She looks at the others as if she is perfectly at ease being next to them. "Do your experiments always end up like this?" "Be glad it wasn't Wheeljack," Horsepower replies to that. Then chuckles a bit, now that the actual danger is over. "Awright ya freeloaders, I saved yer axles, everyone off." Gumbies climb off the truck, dragging what equipment they could save on short notice behind them. "I've only heard rumors about Wheeljack," Snowblind says. "Those are enough." She looks to the crater. "... Pity we could not save everyone." Once a safe distance away from the rift, Perceptor disembarks from the hovercraft and the gumbies who had ridden with him scatter off in different directions, clearly frightened out of their wits. Those who were riding with Horspower do the same, though one of them has the decency to stop and squeak out a quick "Th-thanks!" before running off. They won't be coming to watch any more Perceptor's experiments, that's for sure... The scientist turns to Snowblind. "No..." he answers. The wrecker rig heaves up and rearranges into a heavy Autobot form. Horsepower stands up into robot mode once he's clear of passangers, and looks down at the remaining gap in the ground. Some lingering exhaust belchs out of the stacks jutting off his shoulders in a mechanical approximation of a sigh, before her turns and starts to trudge off. "Ah'll go find Scoop an' Quickmix an' get 'em on fillin' in -this- hole too." Snowblind's visor turns directly to face Perceptor. The sensor mound on her chest focuses two lenses on him. There is a pregnant pause after that 'no'. There is a long awkward silence as Snowblind simply stares at Perceptor, who just gives her a blank look. Wouldn't want to give anything away in front of Grapple, or any other Autobots who might be watching or listening. There's a shuffling noise. A very quick shift of parts. Then, the sound of heavy tires squeeling away at top speed. Oh, yeah; Grapple just ran the heck out of there. Snowblind's manipulator/interlink cable slithers out from her back, sinuously flowing up over her right shoulder -- and over to Perceptor, where it brushes against his right 'cheek' affectionately for a moment. A pair of backlit 'eyes' are displayed on her visor, about where they should normally be if she had a face. One of them winks at the Autobot scientist. "You're welcome," she purrs. Perceptor doesn't really react to this. "You must be hoping your comrades do not find you speaking with or assisting us. They may come to the conclusion that you are conspiring aginst them." Interesting. He must be made of sterner stuff. e_e Or he has all the emotional capacity of Shockwave. Regardless, Snowblind hopes to have brushed off a couple of nanites as samples. It's worth a try at least. Noting his utter lack of reaction, she spreads an emoticon-like smile over her visor before the image vanishes. "And what about your comrades?" she asks. "What if they see you here, talking to me? Don't worry much about me... they don't like me much anyways. I'm not like them... so I stay away." Perceptor shrugs. "They know you assisted me in saving the sparks of those civilians." He doesn't appear concerned. No, he did not react to it because he wasn't really capable of true emotion, since he was actually only a very advanced AI. Now, if Snowblind were to take the nanotech she managed to sample back to base and analyze them as well as run a few cross-referencing algorithms, she would find they were the same ones the Autobots had used to counteract the cybercidic weaponry created by Franklin Cross, a.k.a the late yet well-known terrorist Compton Xabat. "I have not gone back on my word," she points out, taking a step back. "I'll be watching out for you... and waiting for those results you promised." She leaps into the air and transforms back into a drone, shooting upwards in blast of dust and air. Autobot Message: 3/131 Posted Author Variable-terminus spacebridge test Sun Dec 02 Perceptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text-only transmission. The proposal made regarding the technology obtained from THX-11 four megacycles ago was tested within a subterranian bunker at Retoris. The experiment was successful, however, after approximately 0.74 cycle the bridge imploded, causing damage to the areas at either terminus. There is an image attached. A new hole in Retoris to be filled. Also, the Decepticon Snowblind unexpectedly appeared on the premises and assisted us in evacuating the civilians and technicians present. Much gratitude is owed to Grapple and Horsepower for assisting with the operation despite the danger. Particularly to Horsepower--many more civilians would have been lost had it not been for his efforts. This concludes the report.